


Normality

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Ayatsuri Sakon | Puppet Master Sakon
Genre: Fanfic Bootcamp, Fanfic Bootcamp 2018, Gen, Humor, Round - Private, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Arita runs into a strange teenager with a puppet.
Collections: (General) Fanfic Bootcamp (2018), MinorFandomFest, Stories In 100 Words Exactly





	Normality

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Ayatsuri Sakon. This is based off a prompt for Fanfic Bootcamp - the Private round, but was also written back in the summer of 2018.

Arita sat on a bench in a park waiting for her classmate. A nice breeze blew through, lessening her feelings of anxieties; her friend was super late.

"Hey, have you seen..."

Arita's head darted up, startling at the sight of a puppet with red hair speaking. Behind the puppet stood a young man with green hair. The puppet wiped a finger under his nose. She squealed of fright at the sight.

"Ukon, you shouldn't frighten people so."

The puppet looked up. "Yeah, but we were wanting to know if she'd seen them pass by."

Arita stared in disbelief, quite unsure.


End file.
